


New Vid! Justified

by luminosity



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid! Justified

This is for [](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **sisabet**](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/). God knows I've tried to pimp her into _Justified_ using the usual enticements, but she has all of these so-called "valid" issues about the location and the accents. I sympathize. I haven't heard a good southern accent--a real southern accent that hasn't been Hollywood-bowdlerized--in ages. I've always maintained that best New Orleans accent on film is Dennis Quaid in _The Big Easy_ , and when was that? 20 years ago? More? So, yes, [](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **sisabet**](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/), I hear you. 

As far as the alleged location of Justified--allegedly, it's in and around Lexington, Kentucky, which is sisabet's old stomping grounds. My sympathies. Jackson doesn't look like _O Brother Where Art Thou_  (too golden) OR   _The Help_ (too green) OR _A Time to Kill_ (too white) even though those movies were filmed within 10 miles of my house, and I met Samuel L. Jackson when he was playing pinball in the Park Place movie theater. So. I've offered her a solution--that Justified is set in Lexington, South Virginia, a state I just made up the other day. In Lexington, South Virginia, Raylan Givens can go to Louisville, Kentucky, in a manner of minutes. He can make it to the top of a mountain in the time it would take Mags Bennett to smoke a cigar, not to mention the honorary doctorates several of us have received from USV. For legitimacy's sake. 

So, [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/) , my lovely and supportive beta, thank you so much. Elyn points out my lack of logic when I'm wrong and eggs me on when I'm right. And thank you to [](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/)  for her unstinting rah-rahs while I was making this. It's always fun to have a friend watching the show with you and who is willing to squee and criticize. Yay!

Okay, shutting up now.

**[It's a Shame](http://slum.slashcity.com/lum/eyecandy/multi/shame-mp4.zip) - 94mb**  (mp4 download)

 

Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for watching.

ETA:  Dreamwidth actually ATE my edited post where I made this big 'splanation about how this vid sorta broke my record of being enamored with the hero of the piece.How irritating. huh. Maybe later. 


End file.
